


Push and Pull

by bittereyon, jchase



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Basically, M/M, PWP, bottom raihan, it's all consensual i promise, slight dubcon in the beginning maybe??, top hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittereyon/pseuds/bittereyon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jchase/pseuds/jchase
Summary: Raihan is annoying. Hop had enough.
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Push and Pull

Hop was having a good day. Really, he was. Just earlier that day he’d arrived in Wyndon to visit Leon, who showed him around the large city and treated him to a delicious lunch in one of their fancier restaurants. The weather was beautiful, and Hop was having a blast catching up with his brother. So really, he was having a great day! 

"Yo Hop! How's the air down there, little man?" 

…or so he wished. Honestly, he _was_ having a good time, up until Leon had to leave to attend some kind of event Hop didn't care about. He decided to explore the city a bit more before heading home, but that was before he knew that a certain dragon type trainer was also spending the day in Wyndon. 

"C’mon Hoppy, don't ignore me! I just wanna talk to my favorite cutie!" 

Hop picked up the pace, a scowl forming on his face. 

_Just ignore Raihan, he's gonna go away if you don't reply, just keep on walking…_

"Ya know, I could follow you around like this forever, Hoppy. Gives me a good view of your cute little ass." 

Stopping in his tracks, Hop closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation. He could feel a headache forming, but it seemed like there was no way he could escape. 

With a sigh Hop turned around, facing Raihan. The older man stood a few feet away from him, casually shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket. If he wasn't so annoyed, Hop might admit that Raihan looked incredibly handsome. The shorts the man was wearing revealed his long, toned legs that Hop had dreamt about more than just a couple of times. But all of that was destroyed by that annoying, wide smirk on Raihan's (gorgeous) face. 

"Stop looking at my ass, that's creepy", Hop muttered, crossing his arms. It was obvious that Raihan didn't care, judging by the laugh he let out. 

"Aw come on, Hoppy, you know I'm just kidding. Maybe." 

The man stepped closer, slinging his left arm around Hop's shoulder and pulling him against his side. It annoyed Hop endlessly that he just barely reached Raihan's chest and had to look up to see his face. 

"Don't call me that." 

"What? Hoppy?" 

Raihan started walking again, pulling Hop along with him. The smaller boy tried to shrug his arm off his shoulder, but Raihan had a strong grip on him. Another factor to add to Hop's rising anger. 

"Yes, that! Makes me feel like I'm a little child." 

"But you are a little child, a cute little - ow!" 

Hop elbowed the other in the side, feeling a twinge of satisfaction as Raihan doubled over a little. 

"So aggressive, I didn't know you were into hitting others", the man said, snickering when Hop finally managed to escape from his grip and whirled around to face him, his hands balled into fists. The boy scowled, willing away the blush on his cheeks. "Raihan!" 

Said Gym Leader went from snickering to full on laughing, raising his hand to ruffle Hop's hair. "Aww, look at you! No need to get all embarrassed around me baby boy, I won't kinkshame you", he said with a wink. 

Hop felt his blush deepen, anger and embarrassment mixing together and leaving him speechless. He wished he could wipe that damn smirk off of Raihan's face, making him regret his words. But as it was, all he could do was stand there and gape at him. 

Raihan's laughter died down, and he leaned over to put a hand on Hop's shoulder and whisper in his ear. "But you know I'm just kidding. Can't have kinks when no one’s even popped your cherry yet, right?" 

That was it. Hop had had enough. He eyed the narrow back alley behind Raihan, and in a split second decision that shocked both of them, he shoved the man backwards. Hop had the element of surprise on his side, he was much smaller and weaker than Raihan, but he didn't expect him to fight back and stumbled backward into the alleyway. 

Hop watched with satisfaction as Raihan barely caught himself, staring back at him with wide eyes. "H-Hop? Hey, you know I'm just joking…" the man muttered, sounding nervous. 

Now it was Hop's turn to smirk. "Shut up, Raihan,” he growled, walking towards the other. With each step Hop took forward, Raihan took one back, hands raised in front of him. "C’mon now, what are you doing?" 

With a glance down Hop noticed that Raihan's legs were just barely trembling, so before the other had a chance to react he swiftly moved closer, grabbing Raihan by the shoulders and shoving him down. 

With a gasp Raihan stumbled to the ground, falling on his ass and catching his upper body with his elbows. He raised his head to look up at Hop and the younger felt a rush of power at the role reversal. Leaning down, Hop crawled in between Raihan's legs, grasping his knees to spread them further apart. 

”Hop…?" 

"You know, Raihan,” Hop muttered, a sickly sweet smile on his lips, “maybe you're the one who needs to get his cherry popped.” He didn't know what had suddenly gotten into him, but he couldn't deny that having Raihan underneath him made his pants tighten a little. 

Raihan was still frozen, the only movement from him being the bobbing of his adam's apple as he gulped audibly. 

"What's up, Raihan? Skitty got your tongue?" Hop asked, crawling further up Raihan's body. He moved to straddle the elder, dropping down directly on his crotch. At that, Raihan let out a strangled gasp, his hips bucking up just slightly. 

A small part of Hop was worried that he was going too far, but when Raihan started to grind up against him, all of his worries flew out the window. Raihan was hard as hell. 

Hop chuckled softly, rubbing his ass over Raihan's bulge. "Seems like someone enjoys getting dominated. You're all bark and no bite, huh?" 

"Hop, this is…we should…" Raihan muttered, eyes traveling down to where Hop was still grinding on him. If anyone asked him later, he'd absolutely deny how much it turned him on to get manhandled by a younger guy. But for now he just kept staring, heat traveling up his body from where Hop's soft ass was making contact with him. 

"We should continue? Yeah, I agree. Gotta take care of this, hm?" Hop said with a particularly hard thrust against his dick. Raihan let out a low moan, throwing his head back against the concrete. " _Fuck_ , Hop…" 

Said boy leaned forward, grabbing Raihan's hands and pinning them to the ground. They were face to face now, and he could feel the older's heavy breathing against his cheeks. "Look at you. I barely touched you, and you're already panting like a whore." 

Raihan gasped loudly, back arching up against the younger. "God, Hop, please… please _do something_ ,” he plead, raising his head to try to catch Hop's lips with his own. Hop moved back just in time, letting go of Raihan's right hand to slap him across the face. Raihan’s breath hitched as his head snapped to the side, followed by a shaky moan. 

Grabbing him by the chin, Hop moved the elder's head back to face him, eyes dark. "No. Don't even fucking _think_ about trying anything. I'm the one in control. Understood?" 

Raihan whimpered in reply, his cheek reddening from the impact. "Yes, of course, I'm sorry,” he whispered, dick straining against his shorts. He could feel the wet slide of precum in his underwear, but couldn't find it in himself to care as he stared at the tiny boy on top of him. 

Hop smiled down at him. "Good boy. I think you deserve a little reward.” He raised his hand again. “And I think you were right,” he said, delivering another satisfying _smack_ across Raihan’s face, “maybe I really am into hitting others.” He watched in fascination as Raihan moaned, writhing against him with glassy eyes. 

"I’d even say it seems like you enjoy it more", Hop muttered, leaning down to crash their lips together. The feeling was _electrifying._ Hop's lips were like silk against Raihan's chapped mouth, and the elder wasted no time pressing his tongue past them. Hop moaned at the taste, their tongues sliding against each other with fervor. As Raihan devoured his mouth, Hop couldn't help but shift his hips in favor of rutting his arousal against Raihan’s. The feeling left Hop breathless. 

He pulled away from the messy kiss, mouth hanging open as he tried to catch his breath. "Hah… Raihan, feels so _good_ , you're so _hard_.”

Raihan groaned in response, hips rutting up as well, hands still pinned to the ground.

"Fuck Hop, you're so fucking hot, could come just like that,” he groaned, which had Hop immediately slowing down his movements. Raihan let out a sound of discontent, trying to thrust his hips up harder to get more friction. 

"Nu-uh,” Hop tsked, “can't have you coming already. I didn't even get to suck you off yet.” He leaned down to once again press their lips together before pulling away entirely. 

Raihan watched with fascination as Hop slowly slid down his body, grabbing the bottom of his hoodie and pulling it up to reveal the man's toned chest. 

Biting his own lip to stop another moan from escaping, Hop slid his hands over Raihan's abs, feeling the muscles twitch underneath his fingertips. _God, Raihan was gorgeous. Why hadn’t he done this before?_

"Like what you see?" Raihan panted, shifting up on his elbows to get a better look at the younger. Hop smiled up at him in reply, sticking out his tongue to lick a stripe down the other's bare chest. He continued staring up at Raihan as he nipped and sucked on the exposed skin, biting down occasionally just to see him flinch. 

Raihan, on the other hand, was trying hard not to cream his pants just from the visual. He always thought Hop was cute, and he couldn't deny that there were times where he imagined bending the smaller boy over and fucking him until he cried. But this? Being the one at Hop's mercy, letting the younger do as he pleased? Raihan never thought he'd be in a situation like that. He also never thought it would be so mind-numbingly _hot._

He gulped as Hop's wandering lips reached the waistband of his shorts, a mischievous grin on the younger's lips as he eyed the large bulge tenting his pants. "I think you're the one who really likes what he sees,” Hop purred before closing his lips over Raihan's clothed erection. 

"Ah, Hop-" the Dragon tamer choked, hips jumping as Hop sucked him through his pants. One of his hands moved to grab the boy's dark hair, pushing his face closer to his hard-on. Hop moaned at the rough grip, quickening his pace. He could feel Raihan twitch underneath him and suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to taste him, swallow him down whole and watch him _squirm._

In one swift movement, he pulled Raihan's shorts and underwear down enough to allow his cock to spring free. Raihan gasped in surprise, shivering as the cold air grazed his heat. The gasp quickly turned into a strangled moan as Hop hastily wrapped his lips around him, slurping obscenely as he ran his tongue along the shaft. 

Hips bucking, Raihan raised his free hand to his mouth, biting down hard to muffle his voice. Noticing right away, Hop pulled off with a lewd pop, wrapping one of his hands around Raihan's cock and squeezing hard. "Don't. I wanna hear you moan my name like the slut you are,” he rasped before ducking back down and nipping along his length.

"Ah, I'm sorry- _Hop,_ please, _more_.” Raihan gasped, his voice rising in pitch as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

Hop chuckled at the desperate tone of his voice. With his free hand he reached into the pocket of Raihan's discarded pants and - _jackpot._ Of course that horny bastard carried a bottle of lube around. "You want more, hmm?", he asked sweetly, covering his fingers in lube. "Well, who am I to deny you that?" 

Before Raihan was able to get another word out, the breeze was nipping his bare thighs, and he felt a finger prodding at his entrance. "Wait wait wait, Hop, what are you-" his stutter dropped into a deep moan as the finger slowly slid inside him. 

Still licking along the other's cock, Hop let out a breathy sigh. "Wow, so tight... Has no one ever touched you down here?” he asked, pushing his finger in deeper and feeling how Raihan clenched around him. 

When he looked up, Raihan looked flustered, a red tint coating his cheeks. "Well, I… uh…" he mumbled, avoiding Hop's intense gaze. 

Unsatisfied with the answer, Hop quickly pushed a second finger in, not bothering to go slow. Raihan seemed to enjoy it anyway, judging by the filthy moan he let out. "I asked you a question, Raihan. Don't you think it would be rude not to reply?" Hop asked, pulling his fingers back only to thrust them back in. "So? Did anyone ever fuck you like this?" He curled his fingers inside Raihan, stretching him with care. 

"Ah-... No… Fuck, Hop. I've never been fucked like this before…" Raihan mumbled, breaths coming heavy as he screwed his eyes shut, grinding his hips down in an attempt to push Hop's fingers in deeper. His cheeks burned red-hot; it was with no doubt embarrassing to get fingered by his rival's cute little brother, but damn did it feel so _good._ The way Hop's fingers rubbed against his walls was deliciously electrifying and Raihan couldn't get _enough._

Hop easily took notice of how much Raihan was enjoying himself, and he lightly pressed a third finger against the older's stretched hole.

"So I'd be the first to fuck your virgin ass, huh? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

"Yes, please, I want you to _fuck_ me, come _on_ Hop,” Raihan gasped, cock twitching as the third finger slid into him with ease. 

Hop spread his fingers apart as he pushed them in, stretching Raihan further. His other hand traveled down his own body to slip into his pants, his painfully hard dick begging for attention. The image before him was too sinful, Raihan looked absolutely delicious underneath him, reduced to a quivering and whiny mess. 

He groaned as his hand wrapped around his erection, jerking himself off with quick movements. Hop was quite a bit smaller than Raihan, but that only made it all more exhilarating. He felt so powerful on top of the man, putting him into place for once and making him beg. 

A shiver ran down Hop's body and he quickly pulled his fingers out of Raihan's ass, ripping a grunt from his throat.

"Fuck, why did you stop?", Raihan panted, his chest heaving. 

Instead of replying, Hop finished pulling off Raihan’s shorts, throwing them aside before pulling down his own pants.

"What, you think I'm gonna fuck you with just my fingers?" Hop laughed, breathless, enjoying the way Raihan openly gaped at his exposed dick.

The younger didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Raihan's thighs and pushed them up, pinning them to his chest and exposing his twitching hole. 

Raihan gasped as he was manhandled into such a revealing position, instinctively wanting to reach down and cover himself. But Hop settled himself in between his legs before he was able to move, and he felt the head of the younger boy's erection prodding at his ass. 

”Oh god...” He sucked in a breath, and held it in anticipation. 

"I can't wait to wreck you.”

And he pushed in.

The feeling was incredible. Raihan was hot and tight around him, his ass clenching and sending waves of pleasure up his spine. Hop felt like he was floating. "God, you're so tight…" 

Underneath him, Raihan threw his head back, eyes rolling back in sheer pleasure. It felt so _good._ Hop's cock was the perfect size to rub against his inner walls and drive him _insane_ without hurting him.

”Deeper, Hop, c’mon," he begged, hooking his legs around Hop's back in an attempt to pull him in. 

Hop didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed in all the way with a quick thrust, both of them groaning in tandem. Panting softly, Hop paused for a second to catch his breath, one of his hands releasing their grip on Raihan's thigh to wrap around his throat instead. "You feel so good, Rai,” he grunted, rocking his hips experimentally and tightening his grip around Raihan's throat. "Wanna hear you choke like the bitch you are." 

Raihan tried to moan but it came out broken and raspy, his air supply slowly getting cut off. He couldn't deny the way his cock jumped when Hop squeezed his tiny hand around his throat, the feeling only intensifying when Hop started to thrust into him. 

"Mh, Raihan-“ the smaller gasped, pulling out almost all the way and pushing back in heatedly, skin slapping against skin as he sped up. Underneath him, Raihan choked on another moan and Hop reflexively tightened his grip around his throat. Raihan's hips bucked up hard, strangled sounds escaping his mouth, a bit of drool running down his chin as he got lost in the pleasure. 

"I feel so close already, Raihan, wanna taste you,” Hop babbled, his hooded eyes fixated on the pleasured look on the older's face. He let go of his throat and Raihan let out a choked gasp, coughing as the air rushed back into his lungs. The feeling left him light-headed, arousal crashing over him like waves as he tightened around Hop's dick inside him. 

The younger only let him catch his breath for a short moment before slamming their lips together in a sloppy kiss, filthy moans only barely muffled as their tongues curled around one other. 

Hop felt himself getting lost in the pleasure, dick throbbing as he continued to quicken his pace. When he hit Raihan's prostate the man let out a deep groan, his whole body shuddering, and Hop continued to aim for the spot with precision. He sucked on Raihan's tongue, swallowing down his moans, biting his lower lip until he tasted blood. His hand traveled down to grasp Raihan's leaking cock, continuing to push in hard and deep. 

"So close, I'm so close, feel so good inside you,” Hop gasped, pressing another kiss to Raihan's lips and jerking him off clumsily. He squeezed his hand around the base, reveling in the way Raihan whined in response. 

"I'm close too, Hop, _fuck_ you're fucking me so nice,” he panted, feeling his balls tightening. Later, he'd 100% deny ever saying these words. But for now he let the feeling of ecstasy wash over him, and with just a few more thrusts of Hop's hips he felt himself spilling over the edge, coming with a loud moan of the other's name. 

Hop continued to stroke him through his orgasm, ropes of cum shooting up and painting both of their chests white.

"Aah, Raihan-!" was all Hop managed before his orgasm hit him as well, giving one last deep thrust into Raihan's ass and filling him with his cum. He leaned down for another kiss as he moaned through the intense pleasure, both of their hips still rutting together until their high died down and their lips moved against each other lazily. 

Eventually, Raihan pulled away to catch his breath, panting languidly as the post orgasm bliss made his muscles feel like liquid. His hips shifted lightly and he groaned as Hop's softening dick rubbed against his oversensitive walls. 

"Fuck, Hop, too much…" he muttered, causing the other to jump up from where he was resting on top of him. The boy looked flustered, now that they’d both calmed down.

"Ah, I'm sorry, let me just…" Hop pulled out of Raihan's ass slowly, wincing at the wet squelch of his cum. He sat back on his haunches, a blush covering his cheeks as the reality of what they’d just done sank in. How was he supposed to act now? He just _fucked_ Raihan! In an _alleyway!_ And it felt _so good_. 

He covered his face in embarrassment, scared that Raihan might be angry with him now. He didn't exactly _ask_ if he was even okay with this. "Uh, Raihan… I'm…" he muttered, unable to form words. 

Raihan sat up, supporting his weight on his palms behind him. He stared at Hop curiously, grinning when he saw the red covering the smaller one's cheeks. How cute. 

"A bit too late to get shy, don't ya think?" he chuckled, outright laughing when Hop peeked out from between his fingers and mumbled words he couldn't understand. 

An idea formed in his head, and he leaned forward to gently take Hop's hands in his own, pulling them away from his face.

"Hey now, no need to hide away. I really enjoyed this,” he said, smiling when Hop carefully looked up at him.

"You did?" the younger asked, biting his lips nervously. 

"I did! It felt good to get fucked for once,” Raihan replied, smile widening into a mischievous grin. Before Hop was able to react, he pulled him towards himself, rolling them over until the Trainer was spread out beneath him. 

Hop yelped at the sudden movement, staring up at Raihan in surprise. The man towered over him, hands on either side of his head caging him in place. 

Still grinning, Raihan leaned down until he could whisper in Hop's ear.

"Want me to show you just how good it feels?"

**Author's Note:**

> AA FIRST PKMN FIC HERE WE GO
> 
> raihan/hop is top tier dont @ me
> 
> a big thanks to the wonderful jchase who beta-read and edited this fic and made it LIKE 20 TIMES BETTER
> 
> twitter @bittereyon let me know what you thinkk


End file.
